


边境

by Sherry_CS



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: 我一早就有一个想象：陶长大以后会成为警察。我不想为写陶飞而写陶飞，所以构建了一个完整的后续剧情，可以是跟随A Complicated Christmas，也可以不是。会很虐，但我觉得也很美。欢迎告诉我你的想法。





	边境

 

0

 

乘火车到最近的城市，包一辆车，开到山脚下的小镇，从那里还要徒步一个小时的山路，才能到达你住的地方。

 

你的地址，和到达那里的路线，我早已烂熟于心。我答应过他，要等上十年再来看你，可我等不及了。十年之间可以发生太多。我不想等我终于来赴约的时候，迎接我的只有一片废墟。就像六年前那样。

 

春天染绿了山谷，而我们分别的时候，是惨白的寒冬。这样就好像，中间并没有时间过渡，我是一夜之间长大，而你从未曾在我生命里消失。

 

1

 

“Liam Jyu Lau, congratulations. You’ll make a fine officer.” 

 

将荣誉勋章交到我手中的时候，长官对我低声说。我敬礼。一丝不苟，正义凛凛。

 

已经很少有人记得，我曾经有另一个名字，效忠另一种正义。

 

新的名字，新的角色，新的生活。所有人都告诉我，要向前看，我却控制不住自己，总试图在背后的虚空中，寻找你的幻影。

 

空荡荡的操场上，观礼的人群已经散去，黄沙漫漫，我看到你向我走来，如海市蜃楼一般。

 

2

 

“陶。”

 

已经有六年，没有人叫过我这个名字。

 

白色的帐幔随风鼓动，你站在其中，时隐时现。

 

你向我走来。有一瞬间，我怀疑自己找错了地方。

 

你剪短了头发，穿着宽松的衣服，脚下一双胶靴，手里一杆大概是除杂草用的长柄耙子。你把它放在一旁，逆着朝阳，向我走来。

 

你走进光里。我这才看清了你。你深邃乌黑的眼睛，你高挑的眉毛，你如女生一样秀气的嘴唇。你的脸上多了些皱纹，皮肤却如往日一样白皙。你一只手捧起我的脸。你微笑。从容不迫。仿佛刚刚那个在门口停滞了一个小小永恒的人，并不是你。

 

“我回来了。”我说。我没有叫你的名字。说实话，我已不知道该怎样叫你。白蛇已经不复存在，我曾经对你的敬称，如今回想起来，竟觉有些可笑。

 

你点点头，然后问：“想我了吗？”

 

“想你。”我抱住你。“每天都想你。”

 

在你看不见的地方，我终于还是没有忍住，任泪水流下，落在你的肩膀上。六年过去，我还是没有你长得高。你好瘦。抱着你，好像抱着空气。

 

“他们都不告诉我，你是死是活。”你的声音如蛛网，从耳后环绕住我。“我知道，他们是想让我活下去。”

 

3

 

茶叶在滚水中旋转，像跳一曲华尔滋。

 

檀香弥漫空气。人们说，气味是最深刻的记忆。我们面对面坐在你空旷的琴室，这里与你曾经的书房不可同日而语，我却仿佛回到那无数个静夜，你倚窗读一本旧书，我安于一隅，为你沏一壶好茶。檀香好像善解人意的精灵，消弭我与你之间的距离。

 

你的古琴悬于墙上，墙角四方高桌上供一瓶枯莲。

 

你为我斟茶。你说：“穷乡僻壤，没有什么好茶。和你当年为我煮的不能相比。”

 

我双手捧起粗瓷茶杯。暗红的茶汤，过于苦涩的滋味，和我当年煮的着实不同。你的口味什么时候变了？我疯狂地在心里囤积细节，好像这样就能拼凑出你我失落的时间。我的表面是云淡风轻，内心则像开了线的丝绸，只需一扯，便会凌乱成一地的细丝，再也无法收拾。

 

这时我听到你说：“喝过茶，就回去吧。你不该出现在这里的。”

 

我猛地坐直。“没事的！没有人知道我在哪里。我很注意我的足迹，不会被人找到这里的。”

 

“不是这个问题，”你叹了口气，“你做了警官吧？”

 

我不禁瞪大眼睛。我并没说过啊？难道……你一直在某处看着我吗？那你又为何说不知我死活？

 

你好像读懂了我的疑问，淡淡笑道：“用不着你介绍，都写在你的肢体语言里了。你的肩膀、你的坐姿、你手上的茧……太明显了。你忘了我以前是做什么的了吗？”

 

我愣住了。你继续说：“做了警官，还和我这个通缉犯来往，罪责和普通人不可相提并论。见过我，知我安好，你便回去吧，以后都不要再来了。”

 

我的心好像被怪兽的爪攫住，痛得要滴出血来。不要再来？我甚至不想再走。

 

你为我添茶。我端起茶杯，心不在焉地送至嘴边。这茶似乎没有刚才那么苦了。

 

“你在教古琴吗？”我忽然问。问题之突然把我自己也吓了一跳。

 

“是。”你答道，“来学的人不多，但都坚持得很好。”

 

“可以为我奏一曲吗？”我问。

 

4

 

你的手指轻抚琴弦。琴音好像暗夜升腾的萤火，时序的呓语，草木的呼吸。微风吹动帷幔，一切仿若静止，又仿若跳动。

 

小时候，我常看你在花园中独自抚琴。我虽侍立在旁，却知我并非你想要的听众。或许是为了争夺你的注意吧，我说我想学，你却说，小孩子弹不好古琴。我听不懂你的琴音，昨日不懂，今日依然不懂。

 

我握住你的手。琴声戛然而止。你的手变得粗糙了。往日拿刀拿枪依然细腻的手，因为六年的乡野独居，而生了茧子。

 

风好像突然静止了。白色帐幔缓缓垂落，隔绝了你我和世界。

 

我吻住你。

 

琴有动亦有静，有止亦有狂。人亦如此。

 

你没有抗拒。你像一直以来那样，温柔地回应着我。你的吻却像你的琴一样，庄重、冷静，如止水幻月，波澜不惊。

 

我轻轻放开了你。我看进你的眼睛。你的眼睛像盛满星辰的潭水，摇曳着深邃幽暗的光。

 

我对你复杂的情感，在这一瞬间清晰。

 

“我爱你。”我说。

 

你自嘲地笑笑。“看来我没能教给你什么好东西。”

 

你别过头去，我捧过你的脸。“你教给我的，是这个世界上最美好的东西……老师。”

 

我终于找到了，我们之间新的平衡。

 

5

 

你的身体。

 

你的喘息。

 

你的嘴唇。

 

你冰冷的泪。

 

你滚烫的皮肤。

 

你的死魂灵横亘在我们中间。我们对他避而不谈。

 

6

 

边境的雨，说下就下。太阳高悬，细密的雨丝折射着阳光，反而令室内更亮。你起身，将帷帘卷起。雨打进室内，你站在廊下，雨丝点亮你光裸的身体。

 

我起身下床，从随身行李中取出一样东西，来到你身后，将它递到你面前。

 

那是一支复古烟杆。和你曾经的那支十分相似。是我找了老手艺人，专门为你打造的。我还满世界寻找，找到了你唯一喜欢的那一款烟草。

 

你却推开了它。你转过头，责备地看我。“为什么要这样大费周章？你知道这样很容易被盯上的吧？”

 

“我、我知道……”我禁不住脸红了，“但我忍不住想为你做点什么。我想你，想念你的一切，我知道你在这里可是我不能来看你，我每天都在想，你过得好不好，你会不会缺点什么，别的也许你都找得到，唯独那支烟杆……”

 

“那支烟杆断了。断了就是断了。再做一支新的，旧的也回不来了。”

 

说完，你好像忽然失掉全身气力，顺着门框滑落了下去。你跌坐在回廊上，抱紧自己的肩膀，失声痛哭。

 

我跪在你身旁，将你揽进怀里。

 

那支旧的烟杆，我们都知道是在哪里断的。六年前，俄罗斯，荒原上的城堡。本应是无人知晓的秘密基地，敌人却从天而降，打破你和他的宁静。他们在你们全无防备的情况下闯入，那支烟杆，是你触手可及最近的武器。

 

荒原上响起枪声。吉普车轮碾碎春天第一朵带着冰碴的野花。

 

烟杆断裂，同时断裂的，还有你对这世界第一份也是最后一份依恋。

 

那一晚，你们本来是要去参加一个宴会的，你们要宣布阿尔巴托夫家族和刘家的联合。一定是有谁走漏了消息。你们动了别人的蛋糕，有人不想让你们活下去。

 

我和叶哥哥提早等在会场，当你没有像往常一样提前抵达的时候，叶哥哥立刻觉察事情不对了。我们却被控制在会场，白蛇数十名精兵强将，不准踏出会场半步。他们将我保护在中间。

 

那一天，我知道了两件事情：

 

第一，我不是你在街上捡的孤儿，而是你的大哥刘焰燕的私生子，白蛇唯一的继承人；

 

第二，叶哥哥是警方的卧底。

 

但我要感谢他是卧底这个事实，关键时刻，他选择了暴露身份，拖延时间。站在他身边，我看到他用左手在左腿上敲敲打打，好像在弹钢琴。

 

那一天，我还知道了第三件事情：白蛇内部，不只一个卧底。

 

7

 

17岁那年，我第一次品尝到罪恶感这个东西。它像浸了胆汁的毛线球，卡在喉咙里，吐也吐不出来，咽也咽不下去。

 

你、我、叶哥哥，我们在无数个长夜中诘问自己：是我的错吗？

 

罪恶感，变成了我们的共同语言。他的灵魂凝立在我们中间，不管我们相隔多远。

 

这就是为什么，接下来的六年，我们三个再未碰面吗？叶哥哥要我承诺十年以后再来看你，而他自己……他自己……在忠诚与爱情之间，他最终选择了爱情，并为此付出了代价。

 

他举起双手，走向直升机的背影，我一辈子都不会忘记。他曾经的同僚们，枪口瞄准，随时准备将他击毙。

 

他用自己一生的时间，换你余生几秒的空隙。

 

他回到了与你相遇的地方。我犹豫着要不要告诉你。

 

也许你还在记恨他。因为在那决定命运的0.2～0.5秒，他选择了违背你的命令。他选择了舍弃 **他** 、舍弃自己、舍弃所有人，保护你。

 

8

 

后来我又回了一趟白蛇。曾经熙熙攘攘的大楼，如今白天也阴气森森。我顺着逃生梯，爬了几十层楼，来到顶楼我们的公寓。

 

在世人眼里，那里是曾经全香港势力最大的黑帮——白蛇的盘踞之地，那里的走廊回荡着冤魂的呼喊，地下室的地板是永远洗不干净的暗红。但对于我来说，那里只不过是我的家，是我和你曾度过无数个寻常日夜的地方。

 

9

 

雨渐渐小了。你穿上了衣服，点燃一支烟。

 

一支普通的烟。我忽然觉得自己好傻，好像我不给你送来烟杆，你就不抽烟了似的。

 

你倚门而立，看着外面的菜园。雾散云开，阳光却依然寡淡，黄昏女神的裙摆拂过这明暗交接的时刻，预告着长夜即将到来。

 

你说：“因为你，今天农活一点都没做。明天有的忙了。”

 

我看着你整齐的菜园，很难相信这是你一个人完成的。以前，你生存能力的天花板就是烧一壶开水，因为偶尔要自己泡一壶茶。

 

我脱口而出：“跟我回去吧。我有办法藏住你。”

 

你笑了，伸手过来摸摸我的头，像小时候一样拂乱我的额发。“人还没有长大，讲大话倒是很熟练了嘛。”

 

我急得涨红了脸。“我是认真的！”

 

“我知道。”你拉过我，将我拥在怀里。我将头埋在你的发里，贪婪地呼吸。我的手臂环住你，渐渐将你抱紧，我们皮肤的共鸣告诉我，早先的春雨不是一场梦。我试图再次亲吻你，你却将烟送至嘴边。

 

你深吸一口尼古丁。“但你明不明白，我活着，不是为了再次看到有人为我赴死。”你的眼眸黯淡了，我于是什么话都说不出。

 

一支烟吸完，你飘离我的怀抱，走到桌边，将它熄灭。

 

天色渐渐暗了下来。你站在室内，一条斜线将你的身影划为明暗两半，轮廓模糊不辨。我的心忽然就乱了。我大步追上你，从背后抱紧你。我把你的身子转过来，将你抵在桌边，唇像发烧了一样，点燃你将说未说的言语。

 

斗转星移，世事变迁，海水倒灌，烈火燎原，我都不管，我闭着眼，要把我吻进你的血液里，要你往后一呼一吸，都是我的记忆。时空仿佛忽然对折，我站在另一个人的面前，他弯下腰对我说：是的，就是这种感觉。现在你明白了吗，小子？

 

然而终于还是要放开。

 

“不要拖延时间了，快走吧。”你说，“答应我，不要再来了。”

 

“飞龙！”

 

“答应我！”你的眼睛里有怒意，你的语气是不容置疑。

 

然而我说：“不可能。我做不到。”

 

你叹了口气。“你什么时候变得这么像他了……”

 

“你凭什么确定，他一定不在了？”我问。这已经是我今天不知道第几次吓到自己了。

 

“我当然确定。”你转过身来。黄昏将你的脸笼罩在黑暗里，我只能听清你的声音。“他在我的怀里没了呼吸。我亲手将他沉入海底，因为他说过，如果有那么一天，他希望由西伯利亚冰冷的海水带走他，他不想变成小小一盒骨灰，像个讨人厌的老头一样赖在房间不走。可是那里离莫斯科那么远，那么远，我担心他找不到回家的路，我怕他嫌路途太远，走到一半就放弃了。我每一晚都向上天祈祷，祈祷今天他可以告诉我了，他到家了没有。怎样都好，一个字也好，告诉我，他过得好不好啊……！”

 

你精疲力竭，跌倒在我的胸前。

 

“谁知道呢。也许天堂真的很好玩，他已经忘了地面上的事吧？那样最好。早就跟他说，忘了我吧，不要再管我了，为什么不听呢？”你轻轻地说。你的泪水，浸湿了我的衣襟。

 

10

 

我的名字，是你为我取的。单名一个渔字，实与我们当时的环境极为不符。

 

我的英文名字，是我自己选的。Liam——勇士，保护者，意志强大的人。那是我希望成为的人，为了你。

 

我遵守了与你的约定，再没有回去那座山谷。痛苦像是纹身，烧灼在我的皮肤之下，将我与世人隔绝，令我警醒。白天，我是尽职尽责的好警官，谦逊有礼，扶危济急；夜晚，对你的思念却将我带回另一个时代，那里，你曾以血为墨，书写一个怪诞旖旎的王国。你的眉眼，你的笑容，你身体的触感，你对我的温柔、责备、屈服与索求，点点滴滴被我锁在意识深处，好像囚禁一只精灵，久而久之，每一次观看都变为献祭。

 

你说你已不再痴迷于过去，我却不太相信。你一直是一个生存在记忆里的人，你能挺过这六年，说明你的心里还有事情放不开。

 

你叫我不要再管六年前那场失败的战役，我却没有放弃。我有一种预感，解开六年前的谜题，我就能解开束缚在你身上的枷锁，带你走出自我放逐的边境。

 

也许有一天，我们还能一起走在香港咸湿的海风里。

 

希望那一天不会太远。

 

我发誓，那一天不会太远。

 

——

 

完

 

——

 

本篇灵感来源：

 

Years & Years: Foundation, Border, Memo, Take Shelter, Worship, Sanctify, Don’t Panic, Shine （其中有几首我也同时作为米飞恋歌，感觉Y & Y的音乐和《探索者》的世界好合）

Zaz: Demain c’est toi（恍若飞龙对陶说的话）


End file.
